Burza
by KasD
Summary: Każdy się czegoś boi. Pająków, wysokości, burzy. Tak, burza bywa naprawdę przerażająca. Ale jak poradzić sobie z tym strachem? Slash, fluff, domestic!Destiel


Niebo było niemal czarne. Raz po raz przecinały je błyskawice, które na ułamek sekundy zalewały wszystko ostrym, jasnym światłem. Pogrążone w ciemności miasto tonęło w strugach deszczu. Dean stał w otwartym oknie patrząc na ten ponury krajobraz. To było piękne. Inni uważali burzę za straszną i niszczycielską. A jego fascynowała. Ciepły wiatr targał jego włosami i koszulką. Kolejny piorun rozświetlił okolicę i niemal równocześnie z nim przyszedł grzmot.

- Dean! - usłyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk za swoimi plecami – Zamknij to okno, błagam cię!

Winchester obejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Castiela. Przebiegł spojrzeniem przez cały pokój. Raz, potem drugi. Dopiero za trzecim razem zorientował się, że ten zwinięty w ciasną kulkę kształt, zalegający na fotelu w rogu pokoju, to jego zguba. Brunet mocno obejmował ramionami kolana, na których opierał głowę. W półmroku Dean dostrzegł tylko dwoje wpatrzonych w niego oczu. W niebieskich tęczówkach błyszczało przerażenie. Pomimo dzielącej ich odległości, Winchester był w stanie zauważyć, ze ramiona mężczyzny drżą.

- Cas, co się dzieje? - zapytał blondyn z nutą troski.

- Po prostu proszę cię, żebyś zamknął okno – wymamrotał niebieskooki w swoje kolana.

- Boisz się? - Dean uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- Boję się, że trafi cię piorun jak będziesz tak stał! Nawet nie myśl sobie, że ruszę się stąd, żeby zbierać twoje truchło!

Zagrzmiało po raz kolejny i Castiel skulił się jeszcze bardziej, zacisnąwszy powieki. Dean nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wyśmiewać strachu bruneta, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cas wyglądał teraz jak małe, zagubione dziecko.

- Chodź tu do mnie – powiedział Winchester z uczuciem, rozkładając ramiona.

Niebieskie tęczówki podniosły się na niego. Ich właściciel powoli zsunął się z fotela. Był już w połowie drogi przez pokój, gdy błysnęło po raz kolejny.

- Dean! - zawył rozpaczliwie Castiel.

W dwóch susach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Wpadł w ramiona zielonookiego, który ledwie ustał na nogach. Objął go za szyję, wtulając twarz w jego pierś.

Dopiero, gdy brunet przylgnął do Winchestera całą swoją siłą, ten poczuł jak bardzo mężczyzna drży. Zaczął uspokajająco głaskać go po plecach.

- Cas, to tylko burza, nic takiego. Tu w domu nic ci się nie stanie - wyjaśnił cierpliwie, całując niebieskookiego w czubek głowy.

Dean usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął za sobą Castiela, tak, by usiadł mu na kolanach. Przestraszony mężczyzna wciąż obejmował blondyna za szyję. Zamknął oczy. Jego głowa znalazła idealne miejsce na ramieniu Winchestera.

Dean wplótł palce jednej dłoni we włosy bruneta. Druga wciąż błądziła po, coraz słabiej, drżących plecach. Jego wzrok powędrował za okno, gdzie burzowe chmury ani myślały odchodzić. Chwilę później odwrócił głowę i utkwił spojrzenie w Castielu. Mężczyzna spał. Powieki z wachlarzykiem czarnych rzęs opadły na szafirowe oczy. Jego twarz była rozluźniona, a oddech miarowy i spokojny. Dean przebiegł wzrokiem po ostro zarysowanej szczęce, pokrytej niewielkim zarostem. Wokół oczy Casa utworzyło się kilka drobnych zmarszczek, które uroczo wyglądały, gdy się uśmiechał. Zielonooki złożył krótki pocałunek na czole ukochanego, czując jak potargane, ciemne włosy łaskoczą go w nos.

Nie zarejestrował nawet momentu, w którym przymknął powieki. Oparł głowę o głowę Castiela i mocno objął w pasie mniejsze ciało.

Ciemne chmury oddalały się od miasta, zabierając za sobą deszcz, błyski i grzmoty. Wszystko to stopniowo niknęło w oddali. Ustępowało miejsca czystemu, nocnemu niebu, na którym nieśmiało pojawiały się kolejne gwiazdy. W końcu sklepienie oczyściło się na tyle, że blade promienie księżyca mogło dotrzeć do powierzchni ziemi. Srebrzysta smuga wkradła się przez zamknięte okno do pokoju, oblewając delikatnym światłem dwie sylwetki. Castiela i Deana. Zatopionych w swoich objęciach. Pogrążonych w głębokim, spokojnym śnie.


End file.
